bugglebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Boi
Good Boi was a robot which competed in the first season of Bugglebots. Design Good Boi was a two-wheel-drive box shaped robot with a front wedge. The wedge functioned as the robot's main weapon and featured two red plates to get underneath opponents. Good Boi was themed around a dog, with the wedge featuring ear-like protrusions and the robot also featuring googly eyes and a wagging tail at the back. Each wheel had half a tennis ball attached. Good Boi was designed to combat spinners and its front wedge proved to be very resilient. However, its wheels were exposed and vulnerable to attack, with one falling off in two of its four battles. Robot History Bugglebots Season 1 In its first battle, Good Boi was drawn against saw-bot Nightingale. Both robots started the battle largely passively, driving around each other without committing to an attack. Good Boi drove to the centre of the arena and, as it turned, its right wheel fell off under no pressure. Good Boi was still able to move on its one remaining wheel, but was scooped up by Nightingale, although it was ultimately spared damage as Nightingale's saw was not operating. Good Boi was pushed into the pit release button before it tried to spin away from Nightingale. Nightingale pushed Good Boi towards the open pit, eventually boxing it into the corner. Good Boi tried to push Nightingale backwards, eventually causing it to get stuck with one wheel over the pit. Because of its own missing wheel, Good Boi was unable to capitalise and Nightingale escaped, pushing Good Boi away. Good Boi was pushed into the far arena wall and held in the corner for a while before being pushed back towards the pit again. Good Boi drove away and met Nightingale head-to-head, but Nightingale's front ground clearance was lower and it pushed Good Boi into the corner before moving it towards the pit again, dislodging one of its eyes in the process. Good Boi tried to spin away, but as Nightingale came in for another push, Good Boi backed into the pit with only six seconds left on the clock. Having lost the fight, Good Boi was relegated to the redemption melee, where it faced Serious Business and Drizzle to stay in the competition. It entered the arena with a metal rod underneath its wedgelets. As the battle began, it charged straight at Drizzle in an attempt to stop its weapon, but Drizzle's spinning bar struck Good Boi with enough force to rip the rod away and send it spinning onto the pit square. The impact of Good Boi landing caused the pit to open, immediately eliminating Good Boi from the competition after only a few seconds, with Drizzle going on to win the melee. Good Boi returned to compete in the Dung Beetle melee alongside fellow first-round fallers Serious Business, OMG!, Hard Knox, Dr Thwackenstein, Snippers Mcgee, The Berg, Léim, Sir Lance-a-Frog and Pinwheel. It immediately clashed with The Berg in the centre of the arena and spun away, before driving underneath Sir Lance-a-Frog and pushing back Serious Business. It engaged with Sir Lance-a-Frog again, who got its lance snagged behind Good Boi's right wheel, but was not able to break it off. After being pushed back again by Sir Lance-a-Frog, Good Boi escaped and dodged between OMG! and Hard Knox to push behind Snippers Mcgee, whilst being pressured itself by Léim and The Berg. During this confrontation, Good Boi lost mobility and was pushed into the arena wall by OMG!. Good Boi was declared immobilised and was ultimately the second robot to fall in the rumble which was eventually won by Sir Lance-a-Frog. Good Boi's final appearance was the Wedges vs Spinners Whiteboard match, where it fought alongside fellow wedge-bots Sir Lance-a-Frog, Big Wedge Energy and 8-Bit Warrior to take on spinners Mini Spinny, Rev 2, Pinwheel and X-301. Good Boi went into the battle as the designated "captain" of the Wedge-bots. The battle did not start well for Good Boi as its right wheel immediately fell off as soon as it moved. It was soon targeted by Rev 2 as X-301 threw Big Wedge Energy out of the arena before breaking down itself, but did not take any further damage. With hampered movement, Good Boi slowly moved across the arena, largely ignored by its teammates and opponents, before activating the pit, which opened as 8-Bit Warrior was crossing it, putting the Wedge-bots at a disadvantage. Pinwheel engaged with Good Boi and the tennis ball on its remaining wheel came off. Sir Lance-a-Frog pushed Good Boi away from the other spinners, but Good Boi was still unable to engage. It still attempted to traverse the arena as Mini Spinny fell into the pit, Pinwheel broke down and Rev 2's disc malfunctioned, but its movements lead it closer to the pit, allowing Rev 2 to nudge it towards the edge. Good Boi was eventually stuck hanging over the pit, before it tried to turn away, overbalanced and fell in, ending its contribution to the fight. However, both Sir Lance-a-Frog and Rev 2 survived the rest of the fight and an audience vote declared the wedge-bots the winners. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record References External Links Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertable Robots Category:Bugglebots Competitors Category:Robots from South Somerset Category:Season 1 Competitors Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Cover Bots